


The Curious Case of the Green Mark

by thewightknight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detective Story, Dragon Age AU, M/M, Sherlock Holmes AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altus Dorian Pavus is approached by a strange elf with a fantastic tale.  With his friend The Iron Bull he embarks on the investigation of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Case of the Green Mark

**Author's Note:**

> A Sherlock Holmes-esque AU inspired entirely by [this artwork ](http://mistysinkat.tumblr.com/post/134897747568/hrmmm-im-sensing-a-disturbing-trend-ill-stop) that wandered across my dash on tumblr:

I had called upon my friend, Messere Dorian Pavus, one day at the end of Harvestmere of last year and found him in deep conversation with a lithe, elegantly tattooed elf with fiery red hair. At my entrance, the elf shrank away, caution evident in his manner. 

I apologised for my intrusion and was about to withdraw when Pavus gestured at me, indicating that I should join them. 

“My dear Bull, you could not possibly have come at a better time," he said with great enthusiasm.

"I was afraid I was interrupting. I did not want to intrude upon your company.”

"No, no, it’s quite alright. We could use your expertise in this situation, I believe." Pavus proceeded with introductions. “Now this gentleman, Mr. Lavellan, has assisted me with many of my cases, and I have no doubt that he will be provide the same clarity and insight he has demonstrated in the past with your case as well."

The elf rose from his seat and bowed in greeting, taking me in with a sweeping gaze. He was quite handsome, I noticed now that he was no longer cringing away from me, and his eyes were the most startling green I’d ever seen. As he met my gaze I noticed that what I’d initially assumed to be makeup around his eyes was instead a continuation of the tattoos that covered his face. This was no city elf, as I’d first thought, but one of the wild Dalish, despite his elegant manner of dress.

“Now, Bull, Messere Lavellan here is suffering from a case of amnesia, and has come to me to assist in ascertaining the events which have led up to his current situation, in short, the appearance of a strange mark on his hand and his pursuit by a mysterious cult, which name themselves the Venatori. Messere Lavellan, if you would?”

Pavus gestured, and Lavellan, uncertain, drew back in on himself, shrinking back into the padded settee.

“I assure you, ser, that The Iron Bull is the soul of discretion, and of a keen analytical mind. He may be able to shed some light on your condition,” Pavus reassured him, and Lavellan relented, drawing off the glove from his left hand.

I leaned forward, fascinated, as Lavellan extended his hand. A glowing green light emanated from his palm, the likes of which I had never before seen. The mark seemed to be set into his hand, but there was no break to the skin that I could observe. The edges flickered under my gaze, but with no discernible pattern that I could determine.

“Does it pain you?” I asked as made my observations.

“Sometimes it aches, seemingly for no reason. If I pass a place where the Veil is thin then it throbs. I can use it to close rifts, but if I get too close to them it draws demons out, so I try to avoid them as much as possible.” Lavellan’s accent confirmed that he was, indeed, of the Dalish, with the musical lilt that characterized their use of the common tongue. Of the rifts of which he spoke, which had appeared shortly after the explosion which resulted in the death of the Divine as well as most of everyone of rank in the upper echelons of the Chantry, I was as familiar as any, as it had become the only topic of interest throughout the country. The largest loomed directly over the remains of the Temple of Sacred Ashes, but other smaller ones were cropping up unexpectedly throughout the country. Although wild theories abounded as to their origin there had as of yet been no official statement issued by any authority as to their cause or their resolution.

“I suspected, my dear Bull,” Pavus continued, steepling his fingers as was his custom when in a flurry of excitement over a new mystery, “that you would find this as fascinating as I. Your knowledge of the theoretical workings of magic are the most extensive of any non-magic wielder I have had the pleasure of encountering, and your studies of the motivations behind all the species of Thedas know no match.”

I admit that I preened under Pavus’ praise just a bit. Lavellan was now viewing me with interest instead of trepidation, and the weight of his stare was also not unwelcome.

“You will remember that my father asked my assistance in investigating this phenomenon just the other day.” As was his wont whenever the senior Pavus was mentioned, Dorian’s face twisted with distaste. There was no history of familial affection between father and son, and Halward Pavus’ interest in a subject usually assured that his son would remove himself from all affairs relating to said subject, so if Dorian was asking for my assistance with Lavellan’s case then this must be a highly intriguing affair. 

“If I could know the particulars of your situation?” I enquired. 

“Messere Lavellan, if you could please relate your tale again in full? I beg your forgiveness, but I would ask that you begin anew, repeating all the details which you have previously related to me, so Bull might benefit from your words as well. I assure you that he will hold your statements in complete confidence. I must admit I also would not object to hearing your tale again, as in all my years of detective work I have never come across a situation so unique.”

The elf began to speak, haltingly at first, but then with increased confidence as the story unfolded.

“My story begins immediately after the explosion at the Temple of Sacred Ashes,” the elf said. “I awoke in the middle of the ruins at Haven. The stones were smoking and all around me were corpses, reduced to ashy ruin. There was no one left alive that I could see. I swooned from shock, although only briefly it would seem, because when I returned to consciousness, I could hear voices approaching. I managed to avoid those that came to investigate, slipping away before I could be detained and questioned, because I realized that I had no memory of how I had come to be at Haven, nor any recollection of what had occurred to cause the devastation of which I found myself in the middle.” 

At this I inhaled sharply in shock, for I knew that there had been an intensive search for anyone who could shed any light on the happenings at the Conclave. No one had come forward, and the authorities had been unable to locate any witnesses, for all within a half-mile’s radius of the Temple had perished, and yet here was someone who claimed to have walked out of the heart of the explosion.

Lavellan seemed unaware of my reaction, and continued with his narration. “I had come at the request of the Keeper of my clan to investigate the goings-on at the Conclave, for their decisions regarding the treatment of mages could have widespread repercussions for my people.” He paused and both Pavus and I nodded in encouragement, for it was well known that the Dalish clans were rife with mages that operated outside of the supervision of the Chantry, and it would indeed be of concern to them if rumors of a wish for increased Chantry vigilance as the motivational force behind the Conclave were true.

Encouraged by our response, Lavellan continued. “As it would have been most unlikely that one of my people would be admitted to the Conclave, I approached with discretion, and as such, I was dressed as a proper gentleman. This meant that I did not realize until I was well clear of the area and removed my gloves that I found I had been so affected by my experience.” He flexed his hand, closing his fingers over the green mark. “But I was apparently not as successful at avoiding notice during my escape as I thought, because the next day I was approached by a man, Livius Erimond as he named himself. He stated that I had disrupted the plans of his master, whom he named The Elder One, and that it was his intent to subdue me and bring me before this mysterious master. I objected, quite strenuously, I must admit, and managed to avoid capture that day, but there have been three more attempts in the weeks since, by mages claiming to be of this Venatori group, and they have also made mention of this Elder One, who they also call Corypheus. I am reluctant to return to my clan and bring such danger upon them, and I am unable to approach the authorities about my situation, as they would undoubtedly regard me with suspicion, and would most likely detain me as a suspect. I made a few discreet inquiries for assistance, and these have led me here to your door, as you are reputed to be a detective of most puissant skills as well as the possessor of keen martial and magical talents.”

As he spoke, I attempted to discern more of his situation and status from his appearance, to little avail. He was dressed impeccably, as a gentleman of good standing. There were some smudges of dust on the elbows of his jacket, and his shoes were in want of a good polish, but the materials were fine and his garments well-tailored. Beside him on the settee rested a top hat and gloves, and leaning against the armrest was an intricately carved walking staff. That suggested this Lavellan was perhaps a mage, which would make his presence in the city and under the aegis of the Chantry all the more interesting to Pavus, I was certain. His hair, even, was properly tamed, not shaven nor done up in braids in any of the outré fashions of his people, but was instead properly pomaded, sweeping back from his broad forehead in waves. If it were not for the staff and his tattoos and accent, it would have been impossible otherwise to place his origins with the wild clans who inhabited the forests beyond civilized lands.

Lavellan finished his tale just as I was completing my speculations, and Pavus turned to me. “Well?” he demanded, drumming his fingers together as he awaited my response.

“If you could, please elaborate on these mages, these Venatori, who are stalking you?” I asked, and Lavellan frowned in concentration.

“From their accents and their manner of dress, I would assume that they hail from Tevinter. Their leader, that Erimond fellow, most certainly was. I am afraid I cannot give you much more than this, as I was too caught up in avoiding their attempts to capture me to stop and ask questions.” He hesitated, clenching and unclenching the hand that bore the green mark. “I was especially loathe to remain in their presence when one of them made the comment that their Elder One would perhaps not need them to capture all of me, but just the hand that bore this.”

This cemented in my mind the certainty that these Venatori did indeed hail from Tevinter, for it was in line with the barbaric practices I had observed in my military days, during my stint in Seheron. It had taken me some time after first meeting Pavus and his father to overcome my learned distrust, considering their origins, but at least in the case of the younger Pavus I had put aside these feelings.

“Well, Bull, what are your thoughts on the matter at hand?”

I took several moments to gather my thoughts before venturing my opinion, which, as usual, caused Pavus to huff in impatience.

“Firstly, I am of the opinion that you were not observed by the Venatori as you left the shattered remains of the Conclave, but that instead these Venatori are tracking you through magic. I would venture that they were behind the explosion, and that the magic which caused it is what opened the large rift over the Conclave site. Since your mark is of a similar hue to this rift and originated after the explosion of which you have no memory, it would stand to reason that it is also a result of their magic, although from their reactions not one they had expected. But since the magic is theirs, they would have an affinity with it and be able to locate you because of it.”

“Most excellent, Bull! I had also arrived at a similar conclusion.”

“So after hearing my tale, please tell me, Messere Pavus, if you would be willing to assist me in this matter? My resources are limited, but when I at last may return to my clan, I will have at my disposal any number of rare treasures that are in demand here and that will fetch a pretty price.”

I could tell that Pavus was about to waive off the matter of payment, as was his want when a particularly fascinating case fell into our laps, so I hastened to answer in his stead.

“I do believe you have intrigued us, Messere Lavellan. Am I correct in stating that we would be willing to proceed with this matter, Pavus?”

Pavus waved at me in agreement, leaning back, already lost in thought.

Relief painted itself large across Lavellan’s features for but a moment before his countenance smoothed. “Excellent. You both have my thanks.”

“How might we contact you with our findings?” I asked, and Lavellan reached into his coat, procuring a small bundle of fabric, bright in color and heavy with embroidery. Upon unwrapping its folds, two crystals were found to be contained within, each strung on fine gold chains. He proffered one and I took it, rolling it between my fingers as I raised it up to my eye.

“By all that’s holy, I never in my life expected to see one of these!” I exclaimed, actually drawing Pavus out of his reverie for a moment. “It is what I think it is, yes?”

Lavellan shrugged, a rogue’s glint in his eye as he savored my reaction. “That is, indeed, a sending crystal. I do not know where I will be staying for any length of time, as if I remain in one place for longer than two or three days the Venatori invariably find me. This will allow you to relay what you find to me no matter where I land, and for me to communicate any new developments to you in a most immediate manner, in order to speed your investigations.” 

He rose to leave, and I stood as well, offering my hand and when he took it to shake, even though his small hand disappeared into my own, I was still surprised at the strength of his grip, and the callouses I felt on his palm. He retrieved his hat and gloves and staff and bowed to both myself and Pavus before leaving.

I moved to the window so I could observe the direction of his leavetaking, but although I stood there for several minutes I never did see him emerge into the crowd.

“He disappeared on you, did he not?” Pavus inquired at last.

“Indeed. It would seem young Messere Lavellan is no common elf,” I replied as I made my way to the settee our newest client had recently inhabited. A faint scent lingered, spices almost overcoming the metallic overtones of lyrium.

“Hardly.” Pavus snorted. “So, now that our guest has left, what other observations did you make about him?”

“His accent suggests he comes from the Free Marches, which means he may truly be from Clan Lavellan, as it is in that territory they are reputed to rove. He is completely at home in garments that should be alien to him. The staff suggests and the faint aroma of lyrium he has left behind guarantee that he is, in fact a mage. There is the slightest of possibilities that he is indeed the cause of the explosion that decimated the Conclave, although why he would come to us in that case is a true mystery, as he should at least remember plotting to do so, even if his amnesia surrounding the event is unfeigned.”

Pavus dismissed this suspicion of mine with a wave of his hand, plowing forward with his own deductions. “Did you notice his shoes, and the powder on his sleeves?” Pavus asked, and when I nodded, he continued. “The dullness of his footwear suggests a coating of fine powder or ash. My father brought me a sample from the temple, and it would cause such an effect. Messere Lavellan has come here straight from the site of the explosion, I’d wager. He’s been sifting the site for clues, and how he managed that is another mystery, for I am sure the Chantry has barred the site for any and all. He’s a clever lad, make no mistake. And then there is his _vallaslin_ – it is of June, their Master of Crafts, so it is likely that those crystals are of his own devising.” Pavus clapped his hands together. “Come Bull, the game is afoot!” he cried, excitement lighting his eyes.

“What should our first move be then, Pavus?” I asked, and he chuckled.

“What else could we do but visit a dear friend?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I may have started rereading some Holmes' stories (not fanfiction!) and the very first one I started was The Red-Haired League, and at the first description of Holmes' client as having "fiery" and "blazing" red hair, and I have had [Rhain ](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/tagged/rhain)on my mind lately, so ta-da! My very first AU. And it all came to gether - Dorian as Sherlock and Bull as Watson, with Cassandra as Lestrade and Halward Pavus as Mycroft. Not quite sure if the other DA characters will be reinterpreted as canon figures or otherwise, so we'll see what happens.
> 
>  _ **edited to add**_ : there's been hardly any interest in this AU so I've decided to keep to just this one chapter and not stress about having yet another open-ended WIP chapterfic here. 
> 
> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
